Bloody Tears
by Ryu The Eight Tailed Fox
Summary: I'm in a vampire phase right now so I'm writing a Hellsing story. Don't know if I'll stick with it. All depends on reviews. Rated T for now just to be safe. Might change the rating later though.


Ryu: Omfg!! I haven't been on here in like for ever!! 'whistles' it's changed...

Alucard:Of course it changed. Did you think it would have stayed the same, Silly little human.

Ryu: Shut up,Red. Who invited you anyway?

Alucard:No one. I just decided to pop in.

Ryu:'rolls eyes' Yea uh huh suurre.

Alucard: 'raises eyebrow' Why do you think I'm here?

Ryu:'points finger accusingly/dramatically' YOU JUST WANT TO SEE IF I'M GONNA PUT A LEMON IN THIS STORY! DON'T YOU?! YOU PERV!

Alucard:'feigns hurt' Me? I would never. I just wanted to pay my new human acquaintance a visit.

Ryu: 'mumbles' a likely story...

Alucard: 'grins' But now that you mention it....

Ryu:HA HA!! See I knew it!

Alucard: Well you know it is said that vampires are very sensual creatures 'moves extremly close to Ryu'

Ryu: 'crosses arms' You know I've also been told that invading a mentally unstable girls personal space is not good for certain parts of a Male's anatomy.'holds up scissors' Care to see if it's true, Red?

Alucard: 'backs away from Ryu with slightly wide eyes' I think I'll pass.

Ryu:'smiles' Good choice. Now Red be a dear and tell my wonderful readers the disclaimer.

Alucard: And why should I-'Ryu holds up her scissors and grins evilly at Alucard and his neither reigions' Ah! Ryu does not own any of the characters of Hellsing.

Ryu: 'smiles' Thank you. Now on to the story!

Alucard:Violent little wench...

Ryu:'snaps head toward Alucard glaring' WHAT WAS THAT?

Alucard: Nothing, my little violent human friend.

Ryu: That's what I thought.

* * *

I remember the day like it was yesterday…The day or rather night I was reborn again. A rogue new born vampire was on a killing spree in my

town. Bodies littered the ground. They were lucky…they hadn't been bitten so they wouldn't turn into ghouls. The unlucky people who were

bitten wandered the streets looking for survivors as their master had commanded them too. My family was hiding in the basement. My parents

huddled around me to protect me if need be. My father had his gun in his hand, my mother a kitchen knife. We knew neither weapons would do

much good but they gave us a small level of comfort. We heard the screams of our neighbors and friends as they were killed. We listened to

the haunting howls of the ghouls as they searched. A crash from above let us know they had entered our house. My mother and father tensed

sharing a quick glance with each other not making sound. I saw that in that glance all that needed to be said was said. Goodbye I love you. My

mother held me close and my father stood in front of us to shield us from the danger that was fast approaching. We all held our breath and

listened. Listened and waited for them to find us. We knew they would. They could smell our blood. We didn't have to wait long. The door to

the basement flew open throwing dust every where. It made my eyes water but through the dust I saw him come in. A crazed grin on his face.

He walked forward his hands and mouth dripping with blood. My father raised his gun ready to shoot. The vampire laughed, his grin growing

wider. A click, a bang. My father had pulled the trigger. The vampire staggered back but stayed upright. A large hole in his chest is what I saw.

Again the vampire laughed and grabbed my father by the neck. My mother and I watched in horror as the vampire tore my father's head off his

body. Blood sprayed everywhere over my mother and me. My father's bloody corpse fell to the ground with a thud but his head remained in the

vampire's blood soaked hand. He slowly walked to my mother and me holding my dead father's head up and grinning from ear to ear. My

mother screamed and ran at him, her knife thrust forward. I saw it stab the vampire in his side but it didn't affect him. He tossed my mother

aside into a wall where she fell limp. I knew she wasn't dead though because I saw her chest rise and fall in raspy, harsh breaths. The vampire

continued toward me reaching his hand out to grab me. His cold, dead, glowing red eyes stare right through me. I couldn't move. I was frozen

in place. He grabbed me by my neck and pulled me up off the ground cutting off my air. I chocked and clawed at his hand but to no avail. I

heard my mother get up and try to help me. I looked at her as she limped toward us. The vampire noticed her too and chuckled. He looked my

mother straight in her eyes and I knew what she saw scared her because she started to limp faster toward us. But she wasn't fast enough.

The vampire hugged me close and tilted my head to the side. My eyes went wide when it occured to me what was about to happen. A pitiful

plea escaped my lips but it didn't stop him. I shut my eyes tight as his fangs entered my skin. I heard my mother yell out then everything faded

black. When I woke up I was still in the basement. It was dark but I could see perfectly. I could see my father's corpse lying where it had fallen

before and as I looked around I saw my mother's corpse too. She had been ripped in half. Her blood coated the walls. The vampire was no

where in sight. I was alone. Something wet slid down my cheek. I lifted my hand to see what it was and what I saw made me scream. I

was crying bloody tears. I knew what I was then. I was like him. A vampire. A monster.

* * *

I sat there in the basement for hours crying bloody tears until he came. Clad in a red coat with an amused and wicked smile on his face. When I

noticed him I coward in a corner. He looked at the corpses of my parents and at me. He walked toward me with a gun out. I turned away from

him knowing what was to come. I waited but my death never came. I looked up to see him kneeling down in front of me. My eyes widened.

Why was he waiting? Why hadn't he killed me? I was jostled from my thoughts when he spoke. "Tell me girl. You are a vampire, yes?" I nodded

my head not trusting my voice. His head tilted to the side. "Now tell me, did you do this?" He gestured to the corpses of my parents. I growled

at him. "No." I said glaring at him. He grinned. "Then who did?" he asked. I turned my head way from him. "The same bastard who made me."

He just stared at me for a moment before standing up. "I see." He turned away from me. "Tell me girl. Do you lust for blood?" I stared at his

back confused. "No, why?" He turned his head to me and said. "Follow me then." I stayed where I was. He chuckled and turned around. "If you

wish to stay alive I suggest you follow me. There are many soldiers coming who are trained to kill vampires on sight." I looked down and stood

up. "Good girl." He said smirking as he walked to the exit of the basement. I followed close behind him. "Who are you?" I asked as we walked.

He paused and turned his head toward me. With a evil grin that sent chills down my spine he replied. "Alucard."

* * *

Ryu: And that's the first chapter!! Woot!

Alucard: Doesn't seem like much t me...

Ryu: 'smacks Alucard' Shut up Red.

Alucard: Tell me. Why are you so violent?

Ryu: Because I can be. Now hurry and tell the viewers what will happen if they don't review. 'smiles'

Alucard:'stepping away from Ryu' If no one reviews Ryu is going to have fun with my regenerative powers. Staring with a certain male organ. So to help me stay male please review.

Ryu: Ooh! You said please? That's not like you at all.

Alucard: I know but I would like to keep my manliness if you don't mind.

Ryu:'looking bored' well now that's up to the wonderful readers.

Alucard: ...crap....


End file.
